


Vice

by mpmwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Desk Sex, Gags, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: Leo craves the drugs, but he misses Elijah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the NSFW OTP challenge day 4: masturbation! I took suggestions for the main character and when Leo was suggested I recalled a post about Leo x Eli, so this is what happened!

His body ached from the inside out. Even the steaming water falling over him couldn't quell the ever-present need that consumed his waking thoughts, and most of his sleeping thoughts, too. He hadn't expected Dad to give him money, he'd hoped for it, sure, but had learned to set the bar lower now that that damn android was around. The android that he'd joked about, but Eli had taken seriously. Eli had already decided that dad needed an android, just to help around the house, but when Leo had suggested it as an opportunity to create a perfect _male_ , Eli had lit up like it was Christmas.

Memories of Eli begging him for ideal images for the android stirred a whole other kind of ache inside of Leo. He _missed_ Eli, and the only reason they weren't together was him. His damn rebellious instincts and never being satisfied with what he had.

Joke was on him, he had nothing except his memories and himself, though the latter really belonged to Ice now.

Leo leaned back against the fiberglass of the shower wall and closed his eyes. Peppered between the happy memories were more interesting ones of Elijah bound with red ropes and laying on silk sheets; Elijah screaming his name as he came just from being fingered. He was getting hard, his body searching for the release it could have rather than the one it needed. He wrapped his right palm around his cock and let his left wander over his chest roughly. “Fucking Eli...” he bit angrily, though the only person he had to be mad at was himself.

He thought of the scientists hands, deftly moving over a keyboard while programming and dripping blue with thirium as he tinkered away, focused only on his creation. He used to get the same look when he was riding Leo, those practiced hands digging bruises into his shoulders.

He stroked himself frantically, knowing that the hovel he tried to call home would afford privacy in only a limited quantity. He moaned into his fist, fantasizing about one of the most powerful men in the world bowing to his will. Relishing in the idea that Kamski used to just fall apart with him; fall apart _for_ him. His chest ached with longing as his hips jerked into his fist unevenly.

It’s the thought of Elijah's heartfelt kiss to his temple on the day they parted the has him sobbing as he comes. He shuts off the faucet several minutes later, feeling overheated as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed at his towel defeatedly.

He ruffled the dingy towel through his hair roughly before appraising himself in the mirror. He'd lost weight and looked almost frail. When it got warmer out he wasn't going to be able to use his jacket to hide it. The bags under his eyes were more purple than ever, the whites of them sepia toned. He should have shaved.

He turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see the filth before him. He stared at his phone, not shut off for the month yet, and made a decision. He tapped Elijah's face and tried to hold back tears as the other man's baritone answered , sounding distracted. "Eli." He bit his lip at the silence on the other end. "You know how you said to call if I wanted to get myself straight?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah. I do."

"I'll send a car."


	2. Rambling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo visits Eli at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Day 21 of my OTP NSFW Challenge: on the desk! This is also inspired by cheezpotatoe on tumblr!

He knew he was _definitely_ going to be hoarse afterward. He'd always been noisy, especially when it came to one Elijah Kamski, but after three months separated and six more in rehab, he'd been waiting for nothing but this. Granted, when he'd shuffled around the lobby of the under-new-management Cyberlife building, he hadn't exactly intended for his visit to head in this direction.

He'd called Eli the moment he stepped out of the inpatient rehab ward and had his cell back in his hand. He hadn't really been keeping up with the news, so Elijah had informed him that he was busy in _meetings_ as the newly reinstated CEO of Cyberlife, but he could make time for lunch if Leo wanted to come. Of course he came.

And he was well on his way to _coming_ at the hands of Eli. As soon as the wooden door was shut, Eli had blacked out the glass inner wall of his old-new office and pinned him to the desk.

"Fuck, Eli, I missed you so much." Leo gasped as Elijah, still fully clothed, bit down on his nipple, making him arch off the reclaimed-wood desktop. "I'm so sorry; I fucked up." He confessed, two of Elijah's fingers inside of his ass. The scientist crooked his fingers quickly at that, making Leo moan loudly. Elijah sat back,

"Leo, please keep it down. The walls aren't soundproof. Not even close." He admonished, lowering his mouth back to Leo, though this time he was licking at his dick obscenely.

"Shit, sorry." Leo offered quietly. "I love you so much." he ranted, rocking his hips up into Eli's mouth and then back down on his fingers. "When you said lunch, I thought you- ah- meant sandwiches or something, not sucking my dick." He bit off a moan as Elijah's tongue swirled around the head before sinking back down, Elijah taking as much of his cock as possible. "Not that I'm complaining, fuck, your mouth feels so _good_."

"Leo, if you can't be quiet and quit your rambling, I'll gag you." Elijah said, standing up to tower over the other man. The idea made Leo's dick jerk with interest, eyes going wide.

"Eli, _please_ …" He moaned as Eli thrust long fingers in and out of his hole roughly. Kamski gave a look of impressed mischief.

"Oh." He stated simply, then brought his palm up to Leo's stubble covered jaw, planting it firmly over his mouth. Leo shuddered beneath it, making desperate eye contact with a pathetic moan. He could see the arousal with which Eli was gazing at him, all want and promise. He pulled his fingers out of Leo and wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it slowly as he flexed his fingers over his mouth, making the muscles in his arm flex. Leo's eyes flicked to the muscles then back to Kamski's face and he stuttered his hips up into the touch. "You close, Leo?" Elijah purred over him with a smirk.

Leo nodded rapidly, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment at the pleasure of his name coming from Kamski's lips. He moved his hand faster, leaning close to Leo's ear, "Come for me, babe." He demanded. within the same minute, Leo's cum spread over Eli's fist as he let out a vulgar noise, muffled as it was by the scientist's palm. He watched as Elijah swiped his tongue along a finger with a lascivious wink before wiping the rest of the mess on a tee he pulled from one of the myriad of cardboard boxes. He tossed the tee to Leo.

"You're keeping extra clothes here?" He inquired as he dressed slowly, feeling relaxed.

"In case I have to work more than expected. I used to sleep in my office a lot, you remember." He explained, sitting in the black desk chair lazily and poking at his computer. He paused to fish his glasses out of the top drawer.

"Yeah. It sucked." Leo frowned at the memory of having only the Chloes for company in Eli's house several nights a week.

"In the same thought, where are you going to stay now that you're an outpatient? Not that hole you were sleeping in before."

"I'm not an outpatient. I just go to meetings." Leo defended, sitting on the edge of the desk once dressed again. "I don't know, was gonna go see dad. Maybe take the couch 'til I get a job." He shrugged, looking out the window with a view of the city.

"Good. Your father will want to see you." Eli nodded, though he sounded distant. He'd already fallen back into the work-haze he lived in majority of the time. Leo sidled off the desk and planted a quiet kiss to his cheek.

"Call me sometime?" He offered, not knowing where they stood. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the door.

"I'll send a car for you tonight, at Carl's house." Kamski noted, looking over his glasses and the computer monitor with a small smile. "We can shop online for something a bit more effective than my hand." His smirk sparked a flush as Leo closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or prompts here or @mpmwrites on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by and please feel free to drop prompts @mpmwrites on tumblr!


End file.
